dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bane (Earth-77)
Powers and Abilities Powers *'Venom Usage': Bane's use of the Super-steroid Venom allowed him to temporarily enhance his physical functions to superhuman levels, particularly his strength, endurance, and speed. His body's senses and healing abilities are also augmented to a degree. Bane needs to periodically inject himself with Venom to retain these abilities, although overuse can result in temporary insanity. **'Superhuman Strength': The primary effect of Venom is that it enhances strength to superhuman levels, depending on how much venom is injected. Bane can easily overpower and kill humans and other aliens like Kryptonians, and can bend and break through reinforced steel, destroy impenetrable barriers, and can lift extremely heavy objects, and uproot trees and buildings/structures as well as decimate them with his might. He is strong and powerful enough to overcome entire rosters of superhumans, like the Justice League. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Under the effects of Venom, Bane can react just as fast as the fittest human can. Able to react as fast if not a margin faster than Batman, Bane has fought many opponents while applying his tactics and supporting his massive frame. **'Enhanced Speed': Under the effects of Venom, Bane can run as fast as the fittest human can. Running on par with Olympic runners, Bane can support his weight while maintaining a high rate of speed. **'Superhuman Stamina': Under the effects of Venom, Bane can fight almost forever. As long as he can continue to pump Venom into his veins he can continue fighting indefinitely. While on a single dose of venom Bane has fought many battles for many hours and never seemingly stopped. **'Superhuman Durability': Under the effects of Venom, Bane can withstand powerful blows from metahumans, multiple bullets and explosions. With mere scratches and bruises Bane has withstood extreme torment at the hands of his enemies. **'Accelerated Healing': Bane can also use his Venom as a form of medicine to heal from injuries, poisons and diseases. Depending on how devastating the injury, Bane needs to inject a certain amount of Venom into himself. When faced with extreme wounds, such as many broken bones, excessive blood loss, or terminal poisons or diseases, Bane needs to inject an unhealthy amount of venom which will cause him to temporarily go berserk in order to heal properly. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect': Bane is also highly intelligent; Ra's al Ghul says that Bane "has a mind equal to the greatest he has known". In prison, he teaches himself various scientific disciplines equal to the level of understanding of leading experts in those fields, making him a genius, as well as one of Batman's most intelligent foes. *'Photographic Memory': Bane has a photographic memory, which borders on absolute total recall. This has allowed him to memorize the countless skills, disciplines, and facts that he taught himself over the years. Within one year, he is able to deduce Batman's secret identity. *'Polymath': Despite the absence of a college, high school, or even primary education as a result of incarceration, he has completely memorized all the facts in countless encyclopedias and books during his time in Peña Duro. He is exceptionally knowledgeable in various subjects including Mathematics, various Sciences, History, Geography, Medicine, and most likely more, to a level that would have definitely given him degrees in these fields. *'Multilingualism': Bane teaches himself ten active languages and at least four additional arcane and dead ones, those mentioned are Spanish, French, German, Russian, Mandarin, English, Farsi, Dhari, some Urdu, [7] and Latin. *'Escapology': Bane is challenged only by Batman, Nightwing, and Mister Miracle in the arts of escaping and infiltration, and has managed to break out of Peña Duro (which is arguably the most heavily fortified prison in the world) as well as various maximum security centers, including Blackgate and Arkham Asylum. *'Martial Arts': Bane is a highly formidable combatant who has not only mastered, but also created several forms of martial arts. Though less skilled than the likes of Batman or Lady Shiva, Bane's fighting ability combined with his peak strength and endurance make him a highly formidable opponent for any non-meta and many metahuman foes. *'Tactical Analysis': He is also highly devious (he crafts the escape from Arkham Asylum of all of Batman's enemies), and a superb strategist and tactician, who has committed various famous war manuals (such as Sun Tzu's "The Art Of War" and Karl von Clausewitz's "On War") to memory. Strength level Bane possesses peak human-level strength that appears to be greater than Batman's. He has demonstrated sufficient strength to punch and deform an iron gate, lift grown men by the throat with one hand, and punch grown men several feet through the air. He has also broken the bones of superhumans such as Killer Croc and Azrael in hand-to-hand encounters. All of this was demonstrated when Bane was off of Venom. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Humans